Jesus Is My Friend
by Jyoti
Summary: Every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future. What led Becky to have such a strong faith in the Lord?


**A/N:** I didn't think I would like Becky's character because it seemed like she was going to be judgmental, but after tonight's episode she grew on me. So I decided to write this little one-shot about her.

**Jesus Is My Friend **

_**What Made Me Stronger**_

_Jesus Freak_..._Bible-thumper...__CrazyChristian_

She hears those names all the time but yet she keeps a smile on her face. If anything's crazy about Becky Baker it's that she's as brave as she is. She faces people who don't like her religion everyday, people who disagree with Christianity and try to make a mockery out of it. Everyone sees her as the judgmental Christian who frowns upon anyone who doesn't believe the way she does. But it's not true at all. She believes in the Lord's teachings, that she has no right to judge and that only the Lord can judge. So she gets carried away sometimes, but she knows that the Lord teaches her to love and forgive everyone. She doesn't want to judge anyone, she only wants to help.

There's this saying: Every saint has a past, every sinner has a future.

Well that saying is correct. Becky Baker didn't always believe so strongly in the Lord. It started off with her just following in her parents footsteps, trying to make them happy and think highly of her. It's not like she knew about everything in thee Bible and didn't doubt God for a minute because she did. Just like any other person, she had her doubts about God, but she realized that God works through pain and suffering.

When Becky Baker was eight years old, something happened to her that she will never forget. Something that forced her to believe in God.

Becky Baker never really had an easy life as people assumed. She was often bullied in school. Girls would make fun of her for the clothes she wore and she didn't have any friends. She would run home and cry every night. When her parents asked her what was wrong she would simply shake her head, run upstairs, lock the door, and skip out on dinner. But that wasn't the worst part of it all.

One day her parents took her to the hospital for a checkup. It was normal thing that she went through every month but at that time she really needed to go. She felt sick and when the doctor met with her, he checked her and the end results weren't very good. He looked at the parents, then at the little girl with shining eyes and he knew that the words he said was going to hurt no matter how he sliced or diced it.

"You are suffering from a severe case of pneumonia. It's possible that you might not make it."

Her parents and brother comforted her and explained to her what it was. They broke down but tried to look strong in front of their daughter. She refused to cry about it, no matter how much she wanted to. She had to do something but she didn't know what. Her parents told her to pray and she looked at them like they was crazy, not understanding how powerful prayer was.

But she decided that she would try anything once. She decided that despite what she was going through, she would take a leap of faith in this God. She sat in her room for hours just praying. She didn't hear her brother or parents calling her, she was focused. She devoted her life to God and three months later she was blessed. She went back to the hospital and the doctor was completely astonished. She heard words that would forever shape her faith in God.

"You are cured of your pneumonia. There's not even a trace of it in your body!"

From then on, she promised the Lord that she would serve Him for the rest of her life. So when she made her way to Degrassi and she saw the broken spirits, she felt bad for them. Because as much as she tried to help them understand how great of a friend God and Jesus is to everyone, they never listened.

Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future.

Becky knew without a doubt that her past led her to Christianity, and she wondered where people's bad habits would lead them to in the future.


End file.
